1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leg assembly for a canopy, more particularly to a leg assembly which is relatively easy to manufacture and which occupies a relatively small amount of space when folded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional leg assembly 1 for supporting a canopy 10 above a ground surface. The leg assembly 1 includes four upright leg members 11, each of which has a tubular sleeve 111 sleeved slidably thereon. A connecting unit 100 is provided between a respective one of adjacent pairs of the leg members 11. Each of the connecting units 100 includes an upper pivot connector 14, a lower pivot connector 14', a pair of first linking rods 12 connected to the upper pivot connector 14 and disposed on opposite sides of the upper pivot connector 14, and a pair of second linking rods 13 connected to the lower pivot connector 14' and disposed on opposite sides of the lower pivot connector 14'. Each of the first linking rods 12 has an upper end connected pivotally to the upper pivot connector 14, and a lower end connected pivotally to the tubular sleeve 111 that is sleeved on an adjacent one of the pair of leg members 11. Each of the second linking rods 13 has an upper end connected pivotally to an upper end of an adjacent one of the pairs of leg members 11, and a lower end connected pivotally to the lower pivot connector 14' (see FIG. 2). Each of the first linking rods 12 has an intermediate portion mounted pivotally on an intermediate portion of an adjacent one of the second linking rods 13 by means of a pivot shaft 15 such that the linking rods 12, 13 are movable relative to one another between unfolded and folded states.
As shown, in each of the connecting units 100, one of the second linking rods 13 is disposed on an inner side of the adjacent first linking rod 12, while the other one of the second linking rods 13 is disposed on an outer side of the adjacent first linking rod 12. As such, the lower pivot connector 14' which interconnects the pair of second linking rods 13 must be formed with a pair of insert grooves 141 that do not extend along the same vertical plane. The same is true for the upper pivot connector 14. Thus, difficulties result during the manufacture of the leg assembly 1.